


Come Home

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Drake goes out fishing alone because Celeste has to take care of Sophia. But, suddenly, a storm comes up when Drake went outside, just a couple minutes ago. Will he return and survive this? If not, what happens to Sophia and Celeste?





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

Drake loves fishing on the open sea close to Cordonia. The smell of salt and the sound of the waves make him feel calm and forget how stressful the noble life can be. And fishing? Well it reminds him of the great days he had with his father Jackson. His father taught him how to find the best fish and bring home some food.  
Drake normally doesn’t bring home a fish for the family to eat, he just goes out fishing to remember the great time with his father and to calm himself down after a stressful day.

Today is one of the days Drake just had to go out to fish. He had a terrible meeting and before he wants to go home to his wife Celeste and his daughter Sophia he just wants to calm down.  
Before he goes to his boat, he messages Celeste that he comes home later than expected. He always let her know if something changes. He is surprised by himself normally he just disappears but since she is in his life everything changed.

Drake [6.48pm]  
Hey baby, I’ll be out with a boat. I’ll be back in an hour. Tell Sophia, Daddy will come and kiss her good night as soon as I am back.

Celeste [6.49pm]  
Alright. Be safe. And I’ll tell her. She wants you to know she loves you and she looks forward to you.  
I love you xx

Drake [6.50pm]  
I love you too and of course Sophia xx

He smiles after reading the message. As young as Sophia is, she still tells him every day how much he means to her. Celeste always says she is a daddy girl and loves to spend time with him. That is the reason why Drake always wants to be in his best mood to make his girls happy. And there is no better way than enjoying the open sea and maybe get some fishes to give them to some families who can’t afford fish from the market.

Drake is out on the sea for three hours when he can see dark clouds forming in the horizon. He knows that no matter how fast he goes back to land, he won’t arrive there before the storm hits him. But messaging Celeste isn’t possible out here either, there is no service. Drake sighs and makes his way over to the land as fast as he can.

But as predicted the storm hits him before he can reach the safe land and his boat gets shaken up and it capsized, and he gets thrown of the boat. Drake fight for his life that night while Celeste waits at home.

 

When the time reached almost eight post meridiem and Drake haven’t returned yet, Celeste starts to worry. Drake never gets late home, especially when Sophia waits for a good night story from daddy.

Suddenly lightning strike outside her window and Celeste gets an uneasy feeling. Drake is still out there on the sea when the storm came. The storm comes from the sea and arrived there before it came here.  
Celeste tries to call him, but it goes straight to voicemail. Sophia comes into the room with her teddy bear in her arm.

“Mommy? Where is Daddy?” she strokes tiredly on her eyes and looks expectantly at her mother.

Celeste walks over and knees down to her. “Daddy is still out and comes home later than we all expected. I will give you that good night story and then when you wake up tomorrow, Daddy will be back okay?” Celeste tries to reassure her, and at the same time herself.

Sophia nods and walks back to her room. Before Celeste tells her the good night story, she messages Liam.

Celeste [8.15pm]  
Liam, Drake is still out there on the sea… he went out fishing after the meeting with the Greek ambassador… Please help me find him.

Liam [8.15pm]  
I’ll send out a troop to find him, don’t worry. We find him and he knows his way out there.

 

After Celeste said good night to Sophia and made sure she fell asleep without worrying about her father, she snuck out and sit down on the sofa waiting for Drake to come back home, but the time goes by and Drake won’t come home. Celeste slowly falls into an uneasy sleep hoping Drake is back when she wakes up.

But unfortunately, when she wakes up, the apartment is still empty, but the worst storm is gone, it is just raining outside.

Liam [11pm]  
Still no sign of him, but we won’t stop searching.

Celeste sighs and then Sophia walks over to her. “Daddy isn’t home, but I am awake.” her sad eyes look up her mother.

Celeste picks her up and let her cuddle on her. She needs the comfort as much as Sophia needs hers.

“I want Daddy to come home.” Sophia starts to sob, and Celeste kisses her forehead and holds her close.

“He will baby… he will come home.” Celeste closes her eyes and holds her daughter.

 

Suddenly the door bells rings and Celeste gets up with Sophia on her arm and opens the door to find Drake standing there with some bruises on his face, tired and soaked through.

“Daddy!!” Sophia sobs and holds her arms to him. Drake doesn’t mind making her wet or the pain he feels after fighting for his life the whole night. All he cares about is his worried daughter sobbing in his arms now. Drake strokes her back and goes into the house, holding Sophia close, kissing her cheeks before turning towards Celeste. He opens his other arm and motion Celeste to come here, because no matter how hard Celeste tried to hide her fear to lose him, Drake sees right through her.

Celeste cuddles on his side, doesn’t mind the wet clothes, she just wants to feel her husband close to her. He kisses her forehead and holds them close. Celeste is the first who steps away and smiles up to him. “I’ll let water into the bathtub and get the first aid-kit.” she kisses Drake and he nods and let her go.

While Celeste prepares the bath for him, he goes with Sophia in her room and help her change her clothes. She doesn’t want to let him go.

Drake chuckles. “When you hug me again, Daddy have to change you again.” he kisses her cheek, stroking through her brown hair. “Princess. Daddy goes now taking a bath, changing into dry clothes and then you can come to me and we cuddle the whole day?” he pokes her nose and smiles at her gently and loving.

Sophia nods and let her daddy reluctantly go away into the bathroom. Sophia looks at her parents who look back at her.  
“She was scared. She knew you never miss the story telling.” Celeste admits looking back at Drake who sat down on the edge of the bathtub to be taken care of. Celeste takes the first aid-kit and starts to treat the bruises on his face. Drake opens his shirt for Celeste to look for more wounds. There is only one more on his right shoulder. Drake starts to freeze. “Okay, take the bath now, put the warm clothes on I laid out for you. We girls wait in the living room with some breakfast?”

Drake smiles and gives her a gentle kiss. “That sounds perfect. Thank you.” Celeste nods and leaves with Sophia.

While Drake is in the bathroom, she calls Liam and tell him that Drake is home safe now, only some bruises and that they stay at home for some time. He gives them a week off from work to take care of Sophia so she can relax. After she made sure Liam knows everything, Sophia and Celeste prepare the breakfast.

When Drake comes out, Sophia immediately runs over, and he picks her up and holds her close. He sits down next to Celeste and with Sophia on his arm and smiling.

“I made the pancakes, Daddy.” Sophia murmurs onto his chest.

“mmmmh then I have to take one of them.” Drake smiles and Celeste gives him one. He eats and sometimes gives Sophia one piece of his pancake.

In-between eating, he gives Sophia some kisses on her head and talks with them about what happened, of course letting out the terrible things so Sophia doesn’t get more scared than she already is, but Celeste knows on the face Drake makes that there is more behind the part he just told.

When he finished, he can hear a light snoring from Sophia, and he smiles. Then he whispers. “You both didn’t have good night sleeps huh?”

Celeste shakes her head. “We both slept uneasy. Scared to lose you.” She strokes his cheek and then through his hair when she pulls back her hand, he kisses the hand and gazes into her green eyes. “I am sorry to make you feel so worried about me. Next time I go fishing I’ll take someone out with me. So that there is someone who can take care of me.”

Celeste nods and looks down to Sophia in his arms. “Can she sleep in our bed tonight? I think she would feel better about that instead of being in her bed.”

Drake nods and gives Celeste a kiss on her lips and pulls back holding Sophia. “Yes, I’d like to have my two girls close to me.”

 

And as promised Sophia sleeps the night in the bed of them. They laid her down in the middle of their king-sized bed and the minute Drake settled in Sophia cuddles on her father, holding him close. Celeste smiles at them and cuddles on them.

“I love you Drake.” she whispers.

Drake strokes through her hair and gives a passionate kiss. “I love you too.” he whispers back after breaking the kiss.

This night Celeste and Sophia slept way better.


End file.
